


Dumbass

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Illnesses, M/M, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Im horrible at titlessss.





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a jump, looking around the dark room  
"Just a nightmare Frankie"Gerard whispered and i looked over at him next me  
"What this time?"he whispered and i lay down, trying to catch my breath.  
"Youre okay, i wont let anything happen okay?"  
I looked at him and nodded, going into his open arms.  
"Its 7 am, school"  
I sighed and nodded, pulling away to get up. I pulled my uniform, sighing.  
"Frank can you-"  
I tied his tie, smoothing the tie onto his chest  
"Thanks"he whispered and i nodded, pulling on one of his hoodies and my converse. I followed Gerard upstairs to the kitchen  
"Didnt know you stayed over"Mijey hummed  
"Laye last night like 2 am"i shrugged and Mikey sifhed  
"Still bad dreams?"  
I shrugged, by the time we got to school i had already smoed 4 cigarettes. I lookrd over at Gerard  
"I dont want to go"i whispered  
"You gotta"he whispered and i frowned  
"Stay over tonight, we can sleep as much as we want"he whispered  
"Im sorry for always stealing your bed"  
"Dont be silly"he got out and i gave him a hug  
"Text me if you need help"  
I nodded and we went sepreate ways. It was during math when i dozed off, the images spinning through my head  
"Frank!"  
I snapped open my eyes to Gerard kneeling by my table  
"You were screaming"he whispered and i looked around the class, everyone staring  
"Coffee"he put it on my desk  
"Mikey isnt in your next class, so i wont know if anythi g happens, i need you to stay awake for me please"  
I nodded  
"Thanks gee"  
"Sorry sir"Gerard said as he walked past him  
"Its fine, boys"  
I sipped the coffee, trying to focus on the board rathee than the assholes who were staring at me. At lunch i curled up against Gerard, my head in his lap before passing out. I could hear them talking and feel gerards hand in my hair, so it was a light sleep  
"Is your boyfriend okay?"i reconised the voice from Math  
"Uh Franks straight but yeah hes okay, just has trouble sleeping"he said  
"Oh i thought you two were together"she mumblrd and i zooned out. It was long before i felt cold fingers on my face  
"Frankie, lunch is gonna be over soon, you gotta eat"  
I looked up at him and rubbed my eyes before sitting up, everyone went back to their conversation as i ate the sandwich infront of me  
"Uh im not straight"i said and they all looked at me  
"Random"mikey snorted  
"I heard the girl and uh just not straight"i whispered  
"I guessed that along time ago, fuck being tired id never put my head that close to Gs dick"Bob said  
"Whats wrong with my dick?"Gerard huffed and the conversation moved on, the bell ringing a second later. I got up, taking my water bottle.  
"Why didnt you tell me?"Gerard asked when everyone left  
"Because i didnt know until recently, because i dig girls too"  
"Bisexuality exists you know"Gerard said and i stuck up the finger  
"See you later G"i hummed and walked to Art. By the time the day was done i felt like i had so much energy, spotting Gerard in the corridor i ran up and jumped onto his back  
"Warning"he whined  
"So uh give me a call?"a guy blushed at him  
"Uh yeah sure, later"  
"Bye gorgeous"the guy blushed before walking away  
"Who the fuck is that?"i asked  
"Paul? Word got arround that we werent dating, thats the second dude since lunch"  
"Oh"i whispered jumping off his back  
"What-"  
"Nothing Can we stop at starbucks?"  
"Sure Frankie"  
We went out and i seen Bob in the front seat  
"You wanna eat some dick?"i smirked and bob rolled his eyes  
"Okay"i unzipped my fly  
"Ew fuck"he shoved past me and i climbed in. Gerards phone started ringing and i automatically answered as he put his bag in the bag  
"Yo, Gs phone?"  
"Oh uh is Gerard there?"  
"Whos this?"  
"Ryan, from earlier?"  
Gerard got into the car  
"Ryan?"i said and he took the phone  
"Hey...uh no im hanging with Frank this weekend..uh ill see? Okay bye"  
"Who was that?"  
"Just a guy wants a date"  
I frowned and looked out the window, lighting a smoke when he pulled out of school.  
'Why is there like an awkwarx vibe?"bob said  
"Theyres not"i sat  
"Sure whatever"  
"Just take me home G"i said  
"What the fuck is going on with you?"Gerard said  
"Franks jealous"Mikey said and i got out as soon as the car hit traffic, slamming the door. I walked to the record store wirh my earphones in. By the time i walked home, Gerard was leaning against his car in the driveway  
"What?"i said and he sighed  
"Were you jealous?"  
I ignored him, kicking the gravel and lighting a smoke  
"Of me or the attension?"  
I stared at him  
"What?"  
"Are you jealous of me dating because you want to date me or are you jealous someone other than you will get my attension?"he said  
"Isnt that the same thing?"i mumbled  
"No. Come to mine, youre exhausted"  
"Ill be fine"i whispered  
"Last time you slept alone you smashed yoyr head into the wall"he whispered and i bit my nails  
"Your moms at work, dont be silly"he whispered and i sighed  
"What if im jealous of both?"i said  
"Well are you?"  
I shrugged  
"I dont know"i whispered  
"Well maybe toy should figure it out, okay?"he whisperer and i nodded  
"Yeah"  
"Get in the car Frankie"  
"Are the guys there?"  
"Noones home, mikeys at Rays"  
I nodded and got into the car, he followed  
"Do you like me?"i asked and he looked at me  
"Frankie"he whispered  
"Its okay to say no"  
"Im not influcining your choice. Figure it out Frankie"  
I nodded and he started the car. I lit another smoke, pulling my knees to my chest.  
"How do i know if i like you?"  
He snorted  
"You just know"  
"Ive never liked anyone, i dont know"  
He bit his lip and sighed  
"You gotta think, frankie, i cant tell you"  
I hummed  
"Youre 17, you never had a crush?'he added  
"No, im always with you, what would i need someone else for?"  
He snorted  
"Maybe you just answered your own question"he said and i sighed, looking out the window. When we pulled up at his, he got out unlocking the door. I followed him unto the kitchem  
"Okay sooo i got like...nothing"he said looking in his fridge, i grinned  
"Youve got vodka and doritos downstairs"i grinned  
"Heathy alright"he snorted and took out two pot noodles and poured boiling water in. I sat at the table and we ate talking about school  
"Youre slurping, its annoying as hell"  
I stuck out my tongue, mouth full and he laughed  
"Youre gross"he grinned and i shruggrd, slurping up another noddle  
"Youre a twat"he said and i smiled  
"Feeling loved alright"i grinned and finished my noddles  
"Now vodka?"  
He laughed and nodded  
"Go on down, im gonna raid mikeys room for smokes"he grinned and went upstairs. I went downstairs and sighed, pouring two vodkas and warm orange juice and groaning at the taste. I put on some music, relaxing inti the bed  
"Comfy?"he smirked and i opened my eyes and nodded  
"Drinks next to the sterio"he lifted it and took a drink  
"Whats happens if i just like your attension?"  
"Then youre an ass"he snorted  
"True"i hummed closing my eyes again, after another three vodkas latee i sat up to look at him, he was drawing and smoking  
"What if i think about you all the time, and i miss you as soon as you leave and the reason i share a bed with you is because you make me feel safe"  
He lookrd up at me and smiled  
"What do you thimk it means?"he said  
"I think it means i like you as more than a friend? But ive always felt this way, its just normal"i whispered and he grinned  
"Did it ever occur to you that just just liked me all this time?"he whispered and i shrugged  
"Do you ever think about kissing me?"  
My eyes wet so his lips and i sucked my lip in between my teeth  
"Well i am now"i whispered and he grinned  
"Romeo romeo, where art thou romeo?"he smirked and i started laughing, finishing my drink  
"Way to ruin the moment G"i smirked and he smiled  
"I want you to look at something for me"he whispered  
"Is it your dick?"i asked and he laughed  
"No. Its a drawing of what you explained your dream a few days ago"he whispered  
"Gee-"  
"Its okay, im just trying to make sense okay?"  
He held up a drawing and me pinned to the ground, nothing on top of me and the walls appeares closer and closer  
"Is this like one of them?"  
I nodded and filles myself another drink. He got up to sit on the bed  
"You okay?"  
I nodded and sighed  
"Im okay"i mumbled, his hand moved to my chin, slowly pulling me in  
"Gerard did you steal my fucking smokes?"i heared mikey shout, our lips an inch apart. I closed the gap, pressing our lips together softly before pulling back. My stomach felt weird, like butterflys and i grinned, looking up from his lips to meet his eyes  
"Im dumb"i whispered and he grinned  
"Yeah"he whispered before the door opened  
"Yous assholes are drinking without me?"Mikey whined and Gerard got up to go to his desk again. Mikey poured himself a drink  
"You guys okay?"he added and i nodded  
"How was Rays?"  
"His dad is an ass"  
I hummed, lying down on the bed. Gerard lay down a few minutes later as mikey put on a movie. Mikey lay next to gerard, making him squish into me  
"Mikey youre just bones oww"Gerard whined and i laughed, gerard ended my mostly on top of me, his head on my shoulder and arm around my waist. I felt my eyes dropping slowly, finishing my drink before buring my nose i Gerards hair. He moved to pull the blankets over us as i passed out. I woke up to Gerard staring at me  
"Youve slept for 12 hours without flinching, its freaking me out"he whispered and i grinned  
"Morning G"i whispered and he smiled  
"Hey"he whispered and i curled into him again  
"Shit i havent slwpt that long since i was-"  
"11"he whispsred and i hummed. Geradds phone started to ring and he answered  
"Hey...um no, im not intrested...yeah change of circustance...dude no-"i grabbed the phone and threw it against a wall  
"Jesus frank"he said  
"Ill replace it if its broke, kiss me"i whispered and he grinned, closing the gap between our lips softly. We kissed for what felt like hours, just gently pressing of ths lips. I buried my head in his neck when i puslled back, his hands up my top  
"Cold"  
"Warm"he hummed and i laughed, shuffling until our chests were pressed together  
"Hi"he whispered and i grinned  
"Fuck im so dumb"i whispered  
"You figured it out eventually"  
I laughed and bit his neck  
"Frank-"he whispered and i felt him shift, i bit harder, running my tongue over the swollen skin  
"You gotta stop" he whispered  
"Do you actually want me to?"i whispered and he gasped as i bit harser, i felt the pulse against my tongue  
"No"he whispered, his hand moving to my bank to press our bottom halfs together, i bit and sucked on another piece of skin, feeling the skin nip against my teeth. He rocked his hips against mine and my breath hitched, grabbing on to his hair to kiss him, forcing my tongue in quickly. He moaned against me, grinding our groins together  
"Oh for fuck sake"Donnas voice filled my ears as door slammed and i pulled away,  
"Damn your mom.knows how to knock"i laughed and he groaned  
"I went soft so quick im dizzy fuck"he whispered sitting up, he pullrd on some pj bottoms  
"Follow with care"  
I snorted and got.up to pull on my jeans, followinv G to the kitchen  
"I dont need to see that, i didnt even know you were fucking gay"  
"Surprise, can you knock on my door? Im 18"he groaned  
"I didnt expect to see that"she sighrd and he snorted  
"Sorry mom, gave you a heart attack huh?"  
He hummed  
"Yes!"she started to laugh, G handed me a coffee mug and grinned. "Yous are together now? Since when?" "Since yesterday'i said and she smiled "Yous are fucking already?!"Mikey said and i snorted "We werent!"Gerard blushed "Just a little grinding"i said and mikey groaned, Donna laughed out loud "Bondraries Frankie"Donna giggled and i grinned "Sorry Donna, just wanted to freak Mikey out and turn gerard red" "Youve got hickeys"mikey mumbled and i snorted "Dickheads"gerard whined and i grinned. The way house phone rang "Hello?...hey mrs.Iero...yeah hell be there soon"he hung up "Tonys there"i groaned "Fuck, take me home?"i said and he nodded, grabbing his keys and shoes. He drove me home, "Come in?" "Im in pjs"he snorted and i frowned "Please G"i whispered and he sighed "Fine fine"he parked, turning off the car. I got out, walking into the house "Nice trousers"Mom smirked at gerards pink pyjamas "Thanks"he blushed "Hi Frank"dad smiled and i hummed "Hey dad"i accepted the hug "Thought we could go look at a new guitar" "Really?"i grinned "Can Gerard come?" He nodded "G, theres a pair of jeans up in my drawer that are yours" He went upstairs "You look happy"mom said and i grinned "I slept all night"i sajd and she smiled "Okay found them"he came down the stairs again and i smiled "Gerard you can leave your car here, dont block me in"mom said and he nodded "Okay mrs. Iero"he hummed going out to move the car. I brushrd my teeth and went out, getting into dads car "This is gonna be awkward as shit"i said looking behind at gerard "I knooow"he whined as dad opened the door, getting in "So frank, hows school?" "Its okay, schools school?" "You still there Gerard?" "Yeah i did an extra year in PLC"he said "Oh whats that?" "Gives me better grades"he said and dad nodded "Okay"he hummed. We drove to the mall "Ill be in in a minute"Gerard hummed holding up his fags "Okay"i whispered, following dad in. Dad went to look at the drums and i went to the guitars. Gerard came in a moment later, his hand going to my lower back as he kissed my head. I smiled, lacing my fingers through his. "Isnt she a beaut?"i said pointing to a white les paul "You are"he said and i grinned "Corny"i said and he snorted, i leaned up to kiss him once "Frank?"Dad sounded confused and i let go of G hand "Thatll trick him"he whispered "Youre gay?"he said "No?"i said "You kissed him" I looked at my feet "Yeah im dating him, can you not tell mom?" "Why?"Tony said "I need to do it"i whispered "Okay Frank. See one you like?" "This one"i touched it gently "Good choice little man" Dad went to get a worker "That didnt go badly at all"Gerard said and i shrugged "I know theyre supportive, i just wanted to tell them you know?" He hummed 10 minutes later i had a gorgeous guitar bag hung over my shoulder, my hand laced with Gerards as we all went into starbucks. We got our orders and sat down "Its only new, i wasnt hiding it"i said and dad smiled "Its okay frank"he said and i nodded "So how has everything been?" We talked for a few hours before he drove home "Do you guys want to come stay at mine? I havent had you over night since you were 10"he sighed "Grampa is coming over to play some music and have a few beers"he added and i looked at Gerard "Okay?" "Up to you Frankie i go where you go"he smiled "I need to grab some things"i got out, Gerard and dad talking before i had shut the door. I grabbed a change of clothes and my toothbrush and charger before leaving mom a note and going out "Ass took my seat"i mumbled getting i the back. Gerard grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

We drove to dads in silence, the radio on. As soon as we got there i got up to light a cigarette. Gerard did the same, pushing his hair behind his eye. I reached up and touched his cheek, pushing the remainer hair behind his ear  
"Young romance"dad sang as he went to the door, i snorted and leaned up to kiss Gerard, leaning into him. I pulled back after a moment, looking up at him  
"Thank you for everything"  
His fingers brushed my cheek  
"You dont have to thank me for anything"  
I hummed, taking a step back to take a drag  
"When did you see your gramps last?"  
"7 years"i hummed and he nodded  
"Think itll be weird?"  
"Yeah"i laughed scracthing my chin and feeling the stuble. We finished our smokes and went in  
"Shit dad you changed the place"  
He laughed  
"Tracy did that"  
"Oh yeah, dad got married in vegas"i said and gerard hummed  
"Shell be home tomorrow"he said and i nodded  
"Do granda ever ask about me?"  
"Every time i see him"i nodded  
"Hell be here soon, you can go put your bag in the spare room"  
I nodded  
"Its a single bed, i think ive a blow up somewhere"he said  
"Its fine dad"i whispered and went in, i put my bag on the bed  
"Youte going to kill me in your sleep"he said  
"Im not planning on doing much sleeping"i smirked, going to walk past him, he grabbed my waist, pushing me against rhe wall  
"Youre an asshole"he whined and i smirked  
"I know, nice boner"i said and he kissed me, fast and deep. I moaned, my hands going to his ass, pulling him close  
"Grampa is here!"i broke apart, breathing heavily.  
"Shit"i whispered, my eyes on his swollen mouth  
"Fuck"he added, pulling away from me. He sat on the bed  
"Whats your boner kill?"i asked and he snorted  
"My mom"  
I laughed  
"Id totally do your mom"  
He stuck up the finger  
"What do you think about?"  
"Spiders crawling on my dick"  
He laughed and i grinned  
"Works like a charm"i adjusted my dick before goinf out to the kitchen  
"Frank!"i hugged him back, grinned  
"Youve grown up so much"he said and i grinned  
"And whos this?"  
"This is my partner, Gerard"  
"Oh"he looked between us  
"Nice to meet you, im frank"  
"You too sir"Gerard smiled.  
"So shove me what youve got"  
I grinnrd, following them into the living room and taking the can i was offered. I took a mouthful before pulling my guitar into my lap. I started to play a song me and Gerard wrote a few monthd ago and he grinned, softly singing the words to 'give em hell, kid'. I finished the song quickly, grinning at Gerard.  
"Both brillant"Dad said and i grinned, my hand reaching out to squeezed Gerards fingertips.  
We played music all night, getting through two crates of beer before i finally let myself climb into gerards lap, leaning my head on his shoulder. Dad and grampa were talking between them about work.  
"Im drunk gee"i whispered  
"Me too"he hummed, his head resting against mine.  
"I love alcohol"  
He giggled and kissrd my forehead, his hand coming to rest on my thigh, i fell asleep quickly. I woke up to gerard lying my on the bed and pulling off my shoes. He got into the bed, kissing my neck before we psssed out. I woke up with a jump, my hands going to feel the wall next to me as my heart raced. I looked up at the roof,  
"Frankie?"  
I looked at gerard, my hand touching his face  
"Were okay Frankie"he whispered and i nodded, lying down.  
"Youre okay"he hand rubbing soft circles into my stomach  
"Fuck that was a bad one, you were there too"  
He huffed and nodded  
"Poor baby, its okay"he whispered softly and i turned to face him  
"Maybe i should check if youre all here"i whispered, my hand moving down his chest. He laughed  
"Youre a horny fucker"  
I grinned, my hand resting on his waistband  
"It only kicked in yesterday"i whispered  
"I blame you"i whispered before licking his neck.  
"Frankie, its like 5 am"he whispered  
"And?"i smirked, my fingertips pushing into the top of his boxers.  
"Kiss mr"he whispered and i moved to kiss him, rolling him over until he was on his back, i brought my hand up to lick it before kissing him again, my hand going into his boxers  
"Fuck"he whispered as i wrapped my fingers around the middle, jerking him slowly with a flick of the wrist,  
"Frankie"he whispered and i pressed my forehead into his, looking down at his mouth. I got his fully hard in seconds, and i moved so i could put two of my fingers on my spare hand into his mouth, he sucked on them and i moaned, adding a third  
"Youve no gag reflex"i whispered and he grinned around my fingers  
"Wanna test it out?"he asked when i removed them, i moaned into his shoulder, my hand speading up as he started leaking  
"Frankie"he gasped and i bit his shoulder, pushing myself down the bed and the blankets off. I freed him from his boxers  
"Shit gee, youre massive"i whispered as i watched my hand, he bucked up and i licked the head, looking up at him. He moaned, throwing his head back  
"Frank"he gasped as i slid down the length, licking up the slit. His hand came into my hair as i got a pace going moaning around him, i sped up my hand and his hips bucked  
"Close"he whispered before cumming in my mouth, holding me down until i swallowed it all, i sucked him through it before climbing up his body,,kneeling above his chest, pulling myself out of my boxers  
"Open"  
He opened his mouth as i jacked myself off, one of my hands on the wall to hold me up, i came within seconds, shooting my load on his face and mouth. I stroked myself through it, trying to catch my breath and looked down at him. I grinned  
"I was like an inch from your eye"i whispered  
"I can totally feel it"  
I ran my fingers through it, pushing them into his mouth as he licked them clean before going down to kiss him deeply. I pulled away and kissed his nose "Want to go for a smoke?"i whispered and he nodded, getting up to pull on a hoodie and pj pants. He did the same shuffling out the back door. The sky was pink and the air fresh and i leanrd into gerard as i lit a smoke. He did the same, humming against me. "Morning guys"dad said, coming out to light a smoke. "Hey dad"i smiled "Yoyre up early, nightmare?" I nodded "I remember the first ons, you screamed for horrors" I nodded "The G came along and your mom said it was nowhere near as bad" I nodded "I bet Gerard missed a full night sleep"he joked and i frowned, looking at him "Nah i sleep better next to you"he kissed my head and i smiled, taking another drag "Hungover?" "Nah"i shook my head and Gerard smiled "Okay im going back fo bed for a few hours"dad said walking past us and i relaxed into Gerard "Lets go sleep"i whispered as we finished, following him into the bedroom and curling up into him. He fell asleep in minutes, his arms tight around me. When i woke up next, i really needed to piss. I got up, running into the bathroom and groaning at the relief "Were at this stage already?"i looked at gerard getting out of the shower "I didnt even realise anyone was in here"i grinned, finishing and flushing the toilets. I washed my hands before my face. He kissed my head before pulling on boxers, drying hinself off "You got cum in my hair" I grinned and shrugged, pulling on jeans and a clean top. Gerard followed me into the kitchen "Oh"i said "You must be Frank"she grinned "Uh yeah, this is gerard" "Hi boys! Im tracy, so glad to finally meet you" I nodded and poured a mug of coffee. Dad came in and did the same, i handed gerard one before pointing to the door. "That was weird"i whispered and he snorted "I guess"he hummed "Shes like totally preppy" He laughed and kissed my head. We smoke in silence, drinking our coffee quickly. We went back inside "Breakfast" She put down plates filled with bacon, sausages and eggs "Oh honey franks a vegan" She frownrd "Oh, ive got coco pops i think?" "Thats good toi"i nodded, sitting down next to Gerard. Tracy and dad talked away while we ate. I bit at mt nails when i finished "Want to go home?" "Huh?"i focused on dad "Youre nervous"hs pointed and i hummed "Im okay"i whispered and gerard took my hand "You want to go for a walk?" I nodded and got up, going out the front door "Whats wrong baby?" I focused on him as my brain got noisy again "Just"i waved my hand and he sighed, he handed me earphones and i shoved them in, letting the music drowned out my thoughts. We went for a walk in the woods, my earphones staying in my ears. I sat down against a tree and he kneeled down infront of me, his hand touching my cheek. I took out an earphone "Im okay"i whispered and he hummed, kissing my forehead "What are you thinking about?" "Just everything"i whispered and he nodded "I get you, everythings went pretty fast with us, you need to slow it down?" I shook my head "No Gee, its not us"i whispered "Okay, your dad?" I nodded "I havent been in his house is years"i whispered "And were all just sat there acting normal and its not, its weird and awkward" He hummed "Tracy acting like my mum, shes never fucking met me" "Relax frankie"he whispered softly and i sighed, nodded "I want to go home and curl up on your bed and watch movies"i said "Home?" I nodded "Anywhere with you is home"i whispered and he grinned "Well go home soon baby"he whispered, kissing me gently.


	3. Chapter 3

We got to mine around 4, and i curled up on his lap and he flicked through channels.  
"Its amazing how nothing yet everything has changrd with us"i smiled and he hummed, his hand going into my hair. We crashed at mine that night, curled up tight whispered about nothing until we passed out. I woke up and groaned, sitting up and looking at the clock. 7 am.  
"No nightmare baby"he grinned and i nodded, getting uo to start getting dressed.  
"No kiss?"  
I rubbed my eyes  
"I forgot i got to do that now"i whispered leaning down to kiss him gently  
"Im gonna tell my mom, give me a 10 minute head start?"  
He nodded and i finished putting on my uniform, i brushed my teeth before going downstairs  
"Hi baby, how was dads?"  
"Good uh can we talk?"i whispered pouring out sone coffee  
"Yeah, whats wrong? Youre worrying me"she whispered and i sat down, chewing on my lip  
"Is a girl pregnant?"  
I snorted  
"No mom"  
"Then im not going to be mad sweetie"  
"Me and Gerard are dating"  
She gasped  
"What? Youre gay?"  
"Im bisexual i think?"i whispered and she sighed  
"Frankie i fully support you, why hide this?"  
"Its new mom, like 3 days new"i whispered and she sighed  
"Im happy for you baby, i just wish you told me you were fighting with your sexuality"  
"I wasnt, it was more like oh i like dudes, it wasnt some inner fight, just a realisation"  
She hummed nodding  
"Im glad it Gerard baby"  
I smiled.  
"me too"

Gerard walked in and blushed as we both stared at him  
"Uh hey"  
He got a mug of coffee  
"One ruls though, door open when G stays"  
I raised and eyebrow  
"Mom, weve been sleeping togetger for years, were not going to start getting it on straight away"  
"You know i can tell when your lying? Your ears go red'  
Gerard choked on his coffee and i blushed  
"Atleast be safe"she whispered  
"Mom"i whined and she chuckled  
"Youll be late for school"  
I got up, grabbing my bag and gerard sunk his coffee  
"Youve more coffee than blood is you'  
He giggled  
"True"he hummed and kissed my head, reaching into my pocket for his keys  
"One time G"  
"Get a license first"he hummed  
"Unfair"  
"Lifes unfair"he made jazz hands and i snorted  
"Youre such a fucking dork"i mumbled  
"Youre like an old married couple, get out"mom grinned and i jumped on gerards back  
"Lets go!"  
"Ass"he mumbled, grabbing our bags and walking out to the car. I jumped down to climb in and grinned at him  
"Youre amazing"i said and he stuck out his tongue  
"Seatbelt"  
"Dork"i put it on before gerard started the car, going to pick up the guys. We got to school and Gerard kissed me, getting out. I groaned as i went to my first class. It was the class before lunch that i fell asleep, listening to the sound of talking. "Frankie, baby im here wake up" I flinched and Gerard was there, i felt my chest tighten and started to cry, falling off my chair and inti his lap "Okay, lunch early, give him some room" "Gee you were dead"i cried, touching his face "Im here baby, im right here" The teacher was cleaning the board and i relaxed into him, wiping my eyes "Gerard i think it would be helpful if you could be in every class off franks. Weve discussed it and hes not in trouble for falling asleep every day, but we think it would be helpful if you went back a year"the teacher said "No you cant" "Youll still get you PLC marks if you keep on top of your work in his classes, think of it like a full day studyhall"he said "Yes okay"gerard said and i shook my head "G no" "Shh"he hummed and i sighed "Fine whatever okay?" "Theres some paper work you need to fill out at the office before yoy gi home" He nodded "Lets get some food in you"he whispered "Youre good with him"the teacher smiled "Been doing it for 7 years, i better be good"he joked and grabbed my bag. My legs give out again "On my back babe'he said and i jumped on, he carried me into the cafeteria, dropping me at our usual table "Bad one?"mikey asked and i nodded "Ill be back"he hummed and i lay my head on mikeys shoulder "I thought he was dead"i whispered "Hes not, okay? Just a dream" I nodded and curled inti Gerard when he came back "Im sorry im an ass"i whispered and he frowned "Youre my gorgeous baby"he hummed and kissed my head and i hummed "Movie night?"Ray sajd and i nodded "Yeah" "At mine"Gerard said and i squeezed his fingers. The day went quickly until i was curled up on the bed, gerards fingers running up on my arm gently as the guys talked "Ive got you babe"he whuspered and i nodded against him. The guys left at 11 and i kissed gerard softly before turning around and grinned as Gerard spooned me. He moved against me and i snorted as i felt him hard against my ass "Gee"i whispered "I never got to blow you"he kissed my shoulder, his band making its way into mt boxers "Shit"i whispered and he hummed, turning me over to kiss me. I moaned into his mouth "I want to finger you Frankie, can i?"he whispered and i nodded quickly "Yeah yeah"i whispered and he bit his way diwn, pushing off my boxers, he buried his nose in my thigh, returning to jack me off before rolling over and grabbing a bottle of lube, he bit my thigh "Ever finger yourself frankie?" I nodded, biting my lip "Im going to go slow okay?" I noddrd and spread my legs, he kissed at my thigh and i gasped as i felt him push one finger in slowly, i relaxesd around him, he moved slowly, arching hi finger until i moaned "There gee"i whispered and moaned as another finver was added, hitting into my prostate "Gee"i gasped and moaned, pushing my legs up more for him "Youre so tight frankie"he whispered and i opened my ryes to look at him watching his fingers and jack hinself off. I moaned "Gee make love to me"i gasped ans he looked up, biting his lip and nodded, starting to scissor hid fijgers to stretch me opened "its gonna hurt frankie"he whispered moving up to kiss me, i broke apart "I trust you"i whispered and he smiled, pulling me over to hug me. I kissed him deeply, pulling him over so he was on top of ne, i felt him coat himself in lube, before pressing the tio against me. I pulled back to look at him, my fingers touching his cheek. He pushed in slowly and i squeezed my eyes shut. He went in fully before stopping and i clenched around him. His breath was heavy and when i looked at him, his eyes were shut and he was biting his lip. "Youre trying to hard not to much"i grinned and he panted "Its so hard"he whispered and i grinned "Im okay baby"i kissed his jaw then his neck "Love you"he whispered "Corny"i smirked and he laughed, pushing in slowly, he grabbed a pillow, kneeling between my legs without pulling out "Hips" I lifted slightly until he got the pillow underneath "Oh"i whispered "There?" "Yeah fuck" He thrust in hard and fast, moaning, "Im so close"he whispered, before pulling out and cumming against my hole. He stromed himself throigh it, lying down next to me and i climbed onto him quickly, he automatic opened his mouth i moaned, my hand working quickly over myself wrapping my spare hand around his neck, squeezing lightly. I noticed fear flicker in his eyes and i moaned, cumming all over his face. I dragged my fingers in it, pushing them into his mouth as he moaned. I did it until his face was clean before rolling off, he pressed his forehead against mine. "Youre amazing"he whispered and i grinned "You just love me for my body"i whispered and he laughed quietly. "Go to sleep baby"i whispered and he hummed, kissing my forehead befire falling asleep. When i woke up i groaned as i shifted "My ass"i whined and gerard hummed, his hand rubbing my back. I got up and got dressed quickly , going upstairs for coffee. Gerard came up a minute later, kissing my neck. "Love you"he whispered and i grinned "Love you too"i whispered, handing him a mug of coffee before tying his tie. "Thank you" I smiled and shrugged "Gerard i got a call yesterday, youre back a year?"Donna said and i sighed "No im still doing PLC classwork just not the class"he said "Frank is nearly 18 he can watch himself" "Mom, he has chornic nightmares, its a disorder"gerard saud "Dont fall asleep in school then"she huffed "With all due repect mrs. Way i could fall asleep standing up"i said and she rolled her eyes "Lets do frankie" School passdd slowly until the class before lunch, me and gerard were sat down the back, i ran my fingers up his thigh and over his package. He gripped my hand, not looking up from his book. I pushed my hand into his jeans and his breath hitched. I looked at the teacher and he wasnt looking. I palmed him through his boxers "Youre fucking insane"he whispered "Nah ive always wanred to do this in public"i whispereď back "And when youre done, were going into the bathroom so i can cum all over your face, feed it all up to you"i whispered in his ear and he moaned quietly "Im going to wrap my hand around your pretty throat, and youre going to let me, looking up at me as i paint your pretty face" I felt him release against my hand, his hips bucking "Fuck"i whispered and he panted softly. The bell rang and i dragged him into the bathroom, shoving him to his knees. I unzipped quickly, jacking off fast and tight. I heared the door open and froze, holding my breath. Gerard took me into his mouth, circling the head as i gasped; i heard the door shut again and wrapprd my hand around his throat, squeezing. "Whore" i whispered before pulling out, cumming over his face. I fed it to him, pushing my fingers in deep before slidding down the wall "Youre a kinky son of a bitch" I snorted, leaning over to kiss him


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end yooo

I looked over at him, grinning  
"Youre totally a tie me to the bed sorta guy"he said and i snorted  
"Shut the fuck up, im hungry"  
"I need to get the fuck out of these boxers"he said and i snorted, he got up to push them off,  
"Nice ass"i said and he laughed, pulling his trousers on and buttoning them, shoving the dirty boxers in his bag. I stood up and unzipped, standing infront of the toilet  
"How much do you pee?"he snorted and i shrugged, finish quickly. I kissed him before going ouy to wash my hands. He fixed his hair before going out and i followed him to the cafeteria, my fingers lacing with his.  
"Where the fuck were you guys?"mikey said as we finally got our lunch and sat down  
"I can tell you but you wont like it"i said around a mouthful of apple  
"Anyway"gerard said and i snorted, lunch passed quickly before we had to head to art. My eyes felt heavy and i lay my head on the desk, sighing as gerards fingers started to touch my scalp  
"You gotta stay awake"he whispered and i sniffed, before everything faded to black. I woke up to the bell ringing and Gerard packing away his things  
"No nightmare babe"he grinned and i rubbed my eyes  
"Theyre getting better"i whispered and he smiled  
"Lets go to math"  
"Yay"i groaned  
"Youre mom texted"  
I hummed and nodded  
"Okay lets go"i whispered and got up, following him to class. I groaned at the algabra on the board  
"Gerard, you have an A in math, can give you students a hand?"  
He nodded at the teacher  
"Teach me"i whispered and he started to explain. I leaned into him, watching him work out the sum. The class went quickly, gerard helping me and a few others before the bell rang  
"I hate math"i said and he smiled  
"Ill help you"  
I nodded and sighed, the rest of the day passed slowly and Gerard drove to mine.  
"Hi mom"  
"Hi baby"she whispered 

-5 years later-  
I jumped awake, my body immediatly falling off the bunk. Gerard peeked over at me  
"Fucking hate bunks"i mumbled as i climbed in again  
"Youre okay"  
"Were at the venue in 10!"mikeys voice filled my ears  
"Were late. Ni soundcheck"he added and i sighed  
"Fucking touring sucks, i miss sex"  
He laughed and kissed my neck  
"Be fine baby, two more days until were back in my bed"he whispered. I kissed him softly before getting up, pulling on my white shirt and red tie. I did my stage make up befofe sighing, looking into the main room of the bus  
"Im tired'i whispered and gerard hummed  
"I know baby"he kissed me softly and the bus stopped, i grabbed my guitar  
"Lets do this"  
I hummed and nodded, following Gerard out the open door as fans screamed. I waves, grinning as i lit a smoke, walking in thd back door of the venue.  
"Youre on in 5"  
I quickly checked my guitar was in tune befkre kissing Gerard  
"Sold out guys"  
I nodded  
"Cool"  
"Youre on"  
I walked out onto ghe stage, grinning at the roars  
"We are My Chemical Romance, and this song is about sucking dick"gerard shouted into the mic and the music started. I grinned over at him and shut my eyes, focusing on the guitar wrapped around my shoulders  
"Thank you!"he shouted into the mic as we finished the last song, grinning at the crowd before walking off stage. We followed quickly, i grabbed gerards hand, pulling him into the bathrooms and inti a stall. I pushed him over as i worked on my jeans, pushing them down "Frankie"hw pantes already, his jeans at his anklss. I pulled the lube out of my pocket, pushing it over myself before pushing into him "Ow"he whined as i started moving my hips "Baby"i kissed his beck, moaning as i started to pound in fast and harder "Fuck"he whispered as i reached around to jerk him off. My orgasm slowly building in my stomach "Come on, cum you fucking whore"i bit his shoulder and moanrd as he clenched around me, spilling over the toilet bowl "Fill me up frankie"he gasped and i groanes, spilling my seed inside of him, thrusting myself through it before pulling out, dropping my mt knees to rim him "Shit"he panted and i grinned, i rimmed him until his knees gave oyt, falling into my lap and curling up on me "Fucking insane frankie"he kissed me "Fucking missed your tight little hole" He grinned and kissrd me again, soft and slow. "Okay lets go get drunk"he whispered and i grinned, helping him up. I followed him to the dressing room before grabbing a beer "Yous are gross as hell' I laughed and shrugged "Love you"i whispered as i handed Gerard a can "Love you baby" "Im gonna go meet some fans"i hummed, going out the back door and grinning at the crowd. I lit a smoke before i started signing and posing for photos. "Are you and Gerard together?" I raised an eyebrow "I seen you guys holding hands in starbucks this morning" "That was like 4 hours away"i grinned "Ive been foowing the gigs"she smiled "Me ans Gerard have been in a relationship for over 5 years"i nodded and she grinned "I knew it!Gerard can i get an autograph?" I looked over at him and grinned "Kiss kiss kiss!"the chant started and i laughed "Our secrets out"i said and he laughed, pulling me in by the tie for a soft kiss "Thank you for coming out today!" The next day we played our final gig in new jersey, my skin buzzing to go home "Now a little secret of mine slippes out yesterday, that me and Frankie here-" I looked up and waved "Are lovers, well i have something else to say on the matter"he said, walking close to me "What are you doing?"i whispered "See me and Frank have been bestfriends for a hell of a long time, started dating when Frank was 17"he hummed "And i didnt think i was going to do this today because Mrs. Iero-"i heard her shout and grinned "Couldnt make it, but last minute it changed so"he shrugged before handing me the mic "What rhe fuck are you doing?"i laughed and gasped when he dropped to his knee, a small box in his hand "Gerard"i whispered "Marry me" I dropped the mic, spinning my guitar around to my back and i tackled him, kissing him hard. He laughed "Yes?" I nodded and kissed his shoulder as everyone started shouting and screaming. Mikey helped us up before gerard slid the ring on my finger, i wiped my eyes sniffing "I love you" "Love you morr"he kissed my head "One more song, this is for all you fuckers out there" I looked at the set list before starting to play, focusing on the cords as much as i could. The song ended quickly "We are my chemical romance!"he shouted at the screaming crowd and i grinned, looking over at him. "And were here to fuck shit up"he said and i laughed, my fingers lacing with his auntomatically as he lead me off the stage.


End file.
